-La Dama y el Vampiro-
by Yuko Quimeraux
Summary: No todas las noches serán iguales, ni tu vida siempre será solitaria, no cuando una existencia inmortal ha fijado sus colmillos en ti.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusiva propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

**Esta historia es completamente mía. **

Agradezco a quienes me agregan a _'Favoritos' & 'Followers' _Eso me hace muy feliz ;)

Sin nada más que acotar, les dejo con este pequeño One Shot dedicado a una de mis lectoras Lherien :3

The Lady & The Vampire - 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

― Es hora de qué me vaya, cuídate ―

― Cuídate tú, disculpa que no pueda llevarte a casa hoy ―

― No hay problema, Ino, llegaré muy rápido a la estación, adiós. ―

― Adiós. ―

Sakura caminaba a paso lento por la avenida, pensando en qué le urgía conseguirse una vida. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando hacia un recuento sobre su vida, generalmente después del trabajo, con menos intensidad cuando estaba con Ino, pero en su soledad eso se acrecentaba, los arrepentimientos se hacían más tangibles en su pecho y no podía evitar pensar en qué hubiere sucedido si retrocediera el tiempo.

Habían pasado exactamente 2 años de la muerte de su madre. Desde que consiguió trabajo en una empresa como asistente se había dedicado de lleno a cuidar de ella ya que sufría los achaques de una enfermedad terminal, era verdaderamente un calvario verla deteriorarse día tras día después de habérsele diagnosticado Cáncer 6 meses antes de conseguir empleo y tomar por completo la responsabilidad de su cuidado aunque ya supieran que… Sólo sería un atenuante temporal a lo que se veía venir inevitablemente desde la ultima consulta al medico, un rotundo fracaso en las costosas quimioterapias y la falsa serenidad de su madre para no preocuparla. Había perdido el enfoque hacia otra cosa que no fuera su progenitora y su empleo, no tenía ningún familiar ni allegados salvo una sola amiga que había permanecido a su lado durante toda su vida y en quién solía refugiarse cuando creía que no podría seguir adelante, también le venia a la mente lo que había estado torturándola desde que se hizo consciente del asunto 'Virgen a los 30', era sencillamente absurdo pero no imposible, ya que ella era vivo ejemplo de qué algo así podía suceder, siempre le habían gustado las historias de príncipes pero nunca había pensado tanto en ello, mejor dicho, nunca había encontrado uno que encajara con el de sus sueños, estaba casi resignada en pensar de qué hombres así sólo existían en cuentos de hadas, ya que su vida giraba en torno a su madre y su empleo sin lugar a ningún otro tipo de distracción.

Gracias a su trabajo se mudó del pequeño pueblo de Konoha y logró conseguir un acogedor apartamento en el centro de la Ciudad de Tokio, en el cual solía residir con su madre, actualmente sólo ella se alojaba en el, rodeada de enormes edificios e inmensos rascacielos, no conocía a nadie más que a Ino, ya que ella le había enseñado la ubicación y por supuesto la parte económica.

.

.

Itachi se levantó, dio varias vueltas en su departamento, eran exactamente las 20:15 horas, para el mundo era el comienzo de una larga noche pero para el, apenas era el inicio de su día, hacia como tres días no había podido descansar bien, algo lo inquietaba.

Había aprendido a subsistir como vampiro, pensaba que gracias al gran balance que coexistía implícitamente entre Humanos y Vampiros era lo que le había llevado a sobrevivir hasta el siglo XXI, sonrío al pensar en esto. Al tener 150 años se consideraba aún un vampiro joven, conocía vastamente la Ciudad y a sus habitantes, a quienes había visto nacer, crecer y por supuesto, morir.

A pesar de ser un ser inmortal, aún era inexperto en ciertas cosas, no lo sabía todo, pero intuía con una gran eficacia cuando algo iba a suceder.

Se despejó un poco y salió a admirar la hermosa noche cargada de luces, colores y olores que desprendía la Ciudad de Tokio a estas horas.

.

.

Sakura había llegado a su departamento, cansada después de un largo día de trabajo, su jefa le había ofrecido el tomarse unos días ya que se veía muy estresada, ella se negó rotundamente, ya qué era su empleo lo que le mantenía la cabeza fría durante el día.

Tomó una ducha caliente, pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos que se confundían con las gotas de agua que escurrían por su rostro, lentamente cerró el manojo, y se dispuso a salir del baño, al caminar rumbo a su habitación se vio reflejada en el espejo del placard, se consideraba una mujer bonita, creía tener el peso ideal, quizá algunos kilos demás, había estado considerando la idea de cambiar un poco su vida, como primer paso, aceptar una de las tantas invitaciones que Ino le hacía para conocer gente, tomarse unas copas y despejarse.

Sí, por primera vez no le pareció mala idea, además, ella ya era una mujer libre, nadie más dependía de su mano. Sonrío como hace tiempo no lo había hecho, bajó tarareando a la cocina, tomó una naranja y comenzó a buscar el cuchillo, extrañamente no lo encontró, en un segundo sintió una mano apresarla por la cintura y con la otra le acercaban al cuello una hoja afilada, la confusión y el miedo invadieron su ser, trató de mantener la calma, tal vez sea un ladrón y recordó que no le había echado las llaves a la puerta de su apartamento, se abofeteó mentalmente hasta que empezó a sentir como las manos del desconocido comenzaban a moverse por su cuerpo;

― Uhm… Cerezas… ¡Qué delicia! ― Susurró a su oído.

Tal situación la inundó de temor, trató de moverse, buscar un punto en donde golpear al hombre y poder huir a buscar ayuda, pero el desconocido bloqueó todo intento apresándola con más fuerza y demostrándole que al parecer no era precisamente a robar a lo que había venido sino en busca de _algo más preciado._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no podía articular silaba alguna por el miedo, sólo pensaba en las palabras _ayuda, ayuda. _El desconocido le dio vuelta de un tirón tomando sus labios en un corto pero repugnante beso, el sabor de la sangre se hizo presente, el los había desgarrado con los dientes.

― Ah… ―Se quejó Sakura al sentir el mordisco.

― Qué voz más dulce… Vamos, hazlo otra vez, hazlo ― Murmuró con voz ronca en su nuca.

― No… ― Masculló entre dientes con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que se veía venir inevitablemente.

― Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo... ¡Haz…lo! ― Silabeó amenazante mientras daba pequeños besos alrededor de su oreja.

― Por favor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ― Preguntaba ella con la voz apenas audible.

― ¿Mm?... ¿No es obvio, muñeca? He venido a por ti, soy tu admirador, desde hace bastante tiempo ¿sabias? ― Contestó con toda calma.

Sakura enmudeció.

― Te he estado viendo, desde qué salías al trabajo hasta que volvías, tus horarios ―Musitaba pasando la hoja del cuchillo por su cuello bajando lentamente hacia sus pechos.

Ella comenzó a moverse y el le dio un sonoro chupetón en la base de la nuca siendo el detonante para que comenzara a llorar desmesuradamente.

― La bella chica del pelo rosa, la mujer que siempre _estaba sola _― Murmuró con un deseo casi palpable.

― ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Quién eres? ― Susurró entrecortadamente.

― No creo que sea necesario, después de la noche de placer que te daré no volverás a verme ― Dijo soltando una malévola risa.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! ― Pedía Sakura entre empujones y gemidos.

― ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! ― Dijo el desconocido después de abofetearla dejándola casi inconsciente.

Itachi observaba, olía y escuchaba a la Ciudad, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación oyó las palabras » _Ayuda, Ayuda « _con inconfundible voz de mujer retumbando en su mente cómo si de un teléfono se tratara. No entendía como había sucedido esto, volteó como buscando algo o a alguien, pero se encontraba completamente solo… Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire tratando de relajarse cuando en un instante percibió un leve aroma a sangre con una combinación de _cerezas_ y quizá algo más subyugante… Sin que pudiera evitarlo sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer, comenzó a buscar a la _dueña _de aquella cautivadora fragancia con creciente necesidad hasta que oyó un leve gemido en el último piso del edificio de enfrente, inaudible para un ser mortal pero no para él, eso era suficiente para alertarlo.

― _Ahí…_― Se dijo a si mismo.

Viéndose en la imposibilidad de usar sus habilidades _sobrehumanas _decidió tomar un medio normal para acceder al aposento de sus delirios.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, el aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más delicioso, más _excitante. _Llegó quedando frente a la última habitación del edificio y sonrío ya que el enloquecedor olor provenía de allí, y sin atisbo, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos abrió de golpe la puerta encontrándose con la desagradable escena, ubicando que aquella esencia lo desprendía la mujer que yacía casi sin conciencia en el suelo y a un desconocido intentando aprovecharse de su _condición,_ sintió como la ira comenzaba a inundarlo, ese hombre se atrevía a ponerle un dedo a _su presa._

― Será mejor que la dejes ― Decía Itachi mientras daba pasos lentos hacia ellos.

― ¿O qué? ¿Qué se supone que harás? ― Bufo mientras tomaba Sakura de las muñecas y la ponía delante suyo a modo de escudo.

Itachi vio el aspecto de la mujer, tenía la los labios inferiores desgarrados, y era notable el hecho de que había estado llorando.

― Te mataré ― Soltó sin contemplación.

― Eso está por verse ― Farfulló soltando a Sakura y avanzó hacia Itachi amenazándolo con la hoja afilada.

Sólo fue un instante cuando el le arrebató el cuchillo y con un certero golpe en la nuca lo dejó nockeado, rápidamente se acercó a Sakura, viéndola en un estado de shock absoluto se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación en donde llegó ya sin conocimiento.

.

.

.

Sakura se sentía muy débil, dio varias vueltas en la cama, tomando asiento, hasta que comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos, asustada buscó con la mirada al desconocido, no lo encontró por lo que se alteró, y aún más cuando vio la perilla moverse y la puerta deslizarse para dejar ver a un hombre que nunca en su vida había visto, el miedo y la angustia por momentos se desvanecieron, el desconocido comenzó a hablarle pero ella no registro ni una sola palabra, estaba tan ocupada viendo como esos labios tan perfectos se movían que había olvidado que hace unos momentos casi fue violada y asesinada por otro desconocido;

―… Espero que así sea… ― Terminó.

― Eh… Perdona, no he oído nada de lo que haz dicho... ¿Quién es usted? ― Preguntó aún temerosa.

El rió.

― Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, somos vecinos, vivo enfrente ¿Y tú? ―

― Sakura… Sakura Haruno…― Contestó embobada. ―Espera... Y ¿ese maniático? ―

― Veo que no me escuchaste, llamé a la policía y se lo llevaron, ya no volverá a molestarte ― Contestó tranquilamente.

― Gracias a Dios… Dices que vives en frente ¿no? ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasaba aquí? ― Inquirió.

― Verás… ― Susurró y en un instante se encontraban cara a cara ― Percibí tu aroma, y no pude resistir la tentación de buscarte ― Decía sin dejar de mirar a sus labios.-

Sakura sintió el rubor llenando sus mejillas, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, su vientre comenzó a contraerse por la excitación, se asustó por el contacto ya que nunca había pasado por algo similar, no tenía gran experiencia en el asunto, trató de calmarse mordiéndose el labio y por primera vez estudió con detenimiento al hombre que tenia delante suyo, el más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, era alto, de contextura grande, musculosa, más hermoso de cerca, piel blanca, cabellos negros con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y recogido por una coleta baja, unos ojos negros que por momentos se veían en un tono rojizo, la miraba directamente a los ojos, el corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza por instinto volvió a morderse el labio y esta vez sin querer volvieron a sangrar, hubo un silencio y la respiración se le cortó cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ese hombre la estaba besando con furia, un beso profundo, quería apartarlo pero los brazos de ese hombre se perdieron en sus caderas, haciéndole sentir una sensación que jamás en su vida había sentido, _placer._

Algo puntiagudo rozó la parte inferior de sus labios provocándole que soltara un pequeño gemido, cuando Itachi se incorporó vio a una Sakura sonrojada, con los labios hinchados y eso le incitó a ir por más. Apresó delicadamente su cuerpo contra el de el, dio varios besos en su cuello, y soltó una especie de gruñido y un _'Lo siento' _y en ese mismo instante el la _mordió, _Sakura no podía decir no ni alejarse, sintió una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo por lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo, gritó de placer mientras intentaba apartarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se abandonó a la pesadez y al sueño que la reclamaban.

Itachi se aseguró de no haberla asesinado, gracias a que Sakura dio un grito el pudo contenerse y retirarse a tiempo antes de beber toda su sangre, estaba seguro de qué ella sería la compañera que él había buscado durante toda su existencia, quien llenase el vacio de su vida, la escaneó meticulosamente por un momento.

Era hermosa, con el cabello largo, ligeramente ondulado de un color extrañamente rosa pero eso sólo la hacía ver aún más exótica, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes jade, la piel blanca y bellas curvas, exactamente como le gustaban, respiró profundo y trató de controlarse, después de todo, el ya le había dejado su marca, ella ya era _suya._

.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó, en una cama que no era la suya, con sabanas grises y un acolchado de un color rojo oscuro, la decoración también era bastante delicada, agradable a la vista, era _su_ departamento, vio a Itachi a su lado, como si hubiese estado velando por ella toda la noche. Sus mejillas ardieron al pensar que ese hombre tan… Ardiente estuviere observándola, ya que no era por nada, pero iba vestida de manera muy llamativa, es como si les dijera

― '_Hola, ven y tócame' _― Pensó con sarcasmo.

Itachi se acercó tomando asiento a su lado en la cama, Sakura se tapo la cara y enrojeció. El tomo su mano y le dijo;

― Tranquila, Sakura, fue el susto y no te culpo por ello, creo haberme presentado ya, pero necesito decirte algo más ― Susurró con seriedad.

― Eh… Ahm… Dime ― Murmuró algo insegura, después de lo que había pasado no le caería nada mal un poco de tranquilidad.

― Soy un vampiro, Sakura… Sé que no me creerás, pero lo que te digo no es mas que la verdad, tu eres mi alma gemela, la mujer que he estado buscando durante 100 años, tu esencia es lo que me ha llevado hasta ti, gracias a la mordida en tu cuello sé todo sobre ti, tu vida, tus secretos más ocultos, tu dolor, tus anhelos… ―

Sakura no podía creerlo, pero en verdad le estaba creyendo todo, no sólo por la confianza que éste le transmitía sino también porque le estaba revelando cosas demasiado intimas, cosas que sólo ella podría saber, y como ultima prueba le enseño ambos colmillos, tomó su mano y le pidió que los tocase para que no le quedaran dudas, Sakura sintió curiosidad y palpó la zona puntiaguda del colmillo con la yema de su dedo índice, ¡Era un colmillo autentico!

― No lo puedo creer… ― Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Itachi la tomó de la barbilla, se disculpó por su falta de control, pero al ser ella virgen desprendía una esencia no muy habitual para el, osea en un estado de pureza que no todas las mujeres vírgenes tenían. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― ¿Crees en todo lo que he dicho verdad? ―

― Si… ―

― Eres tan transparente como un cristal, Sakura, es lo que más me atrae de ti ―

― Itachi… ¿Voy a ser como tu? ―

― ¿Lo deseas, Sakura? ―

―Sí… ― Sonrió para si misma, definitivamente había resultado ser alguien fácil.

― Entonces, con tu permiso… ―

― Eh… ―

Itachi sabía que debía ir lento, pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil, en el momento en que la besó, fue una lucha interna por tener más y más del otro, iba a perder el control, pero ella no oponía resistencia, entonces se lanzó a ese territorio inexplorado, la desnudó por completo y la vista le quitó el aliento, ver a Sakura completamente indefensa, a su merced, con las mejillas ardiendo, intentando vanamente ocultarse por puro instinto, desató en el una ola de excitación que nunca había sentido en su vida, no pudo más y esa misma noche el tomó su virginidad y todo lo que ella representaba, ambos unieron sus corazones y el alma fue dividida a la mitad, ahora no sólo son seres inmortales, sino también inseparables.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

_¡Hoola mis bellos lectores! _

_Les presento mi primer One-Shot, de la colección de cortos que estoy armando._

_Me han surgido muchas ideas últimamente y cómo no me gusta dejarlas flotando_

_decidí plasmarlas en una serie de One-Shots, Two-Shots, etc. _

_No soy muy partidaria de los drabbles así que hasta el momento no tengo planeado incluirlo en mis trabajos._

_Como dije en un principio, este corto va dedicado a una lectora en especial, Lherien ;)_

_Este es mi primer Lime, bueno, seguro que ni a Lime llega D;_

_Los dioses del sexo deben estar por odiarme u_u más adelante prometo explorar el submundo del Lemon u_u _

_Estoy recibiendo buenas respuestas respecto a mis demás proyectos, eso es muy reconfortante para mi (; ya que_

_voy aprendiendo a desenvolverme mejor como escritora ~_

_Desde ya, Muchas Gracias y los espero en los siguientes cortos que estaré subiendo antes de comenzar a actualizar_

_las historias principales que son 'Papá, Mamá, mi Enemigo y Yo' & 'Enamorándote por Hotmail' ;)_

_Paciencia! Paciencia! n_n _

_¡Saludos!_

_¡Motto Love To Fiction desu!_

_Besos, Saku ~_


End file.
